A Bestiary of Exiles
by Kitsune-Chan 8
Summary: A handy guide to the known rogue programs of the Matrix: Vampires, Werewolves, Aliens, Angels, and Ghosts.


A Bestiary of Exiles  
  
I wrote this because I wanted to have this handy info in case I ever ran into any of these things. Standard Apology, with special, special thanks to "The Horror Movie Survival Guide" and "A Reunion of Rogues and Exiles"  
  
VAMPIRES, aka Vamps, leechius psychous  
  
Appearance: Usually tall, very pale humanoid figure with dark hair. Prefers wearing outfits comprised of the same color.  
  
Danger: High.  
  
Abilities: Very quick and agile. Sustained physical contact can cause it to sense memories within its victims.  
  
What They were: Programs whose primary function was to study the behavior of humans, specifically the five senses and the "sixth senses" which ranges from emotions to intuition. Consequently, these programs feel a craving for emotions within their appointed task; for instance, a program that studied human love would feel a craving for the specific emotions that are associated with love. The Vamp usually feeds through its mouth via a kiss or else it uses direct physical contact.  
  
Weaknesses: Direct sunlight can weaken them slightly, but otherwise nothing else.  
  
How to kill them: stake to the heart or presumably having their heads completely severed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
WEREWOLVES aka Dobermen, vicious beastiusi  
  
Appearance: Somewhat tall, stocky humanoid with swarthy features. Prefers to dress as though they are about to go out clubbing. Likes gold jewelry.  
  
Danger: Very high.  
  
Abilities: Quick, agile, with a high pain tolerance. Has incredible strength and can tear a normal human's limbs off if so inclined.  
  
What They were: Programs in charge of animals and as a result they tend to slightly resemble whatever animal they were in charge of. They have insatiable appetites usually towards vices such as smoking, loose women (or men), drugs, alcohol, trashy romance novels, etc.  
  
Weaknesses: Very few. They have a very high threshold of endurance.  
  
How to kill them: Silver bullet to the heart or head or presumably cutting off their heads.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
ALIENS thetruthus izzoutthereus  
  
Appearance: Asexual humanoids with pale or oddly tinted skin. Usually tall and thin but short and stocky ones have been seen. Possess unusually large eyes.  
  
Danger: Little to none, unless they are armed and cornered or out to "observe" someone up close and personal.  
  
Abilities: Quick and agile, can hide very quickly, and have a high memory capacity.  
  
What They were: Observers. Aliens were the "eyes" of the machines, going in and checking up on the world of humans to ensure things are running more or less smoothly. Though they like to watch humans, they don't like to look exactly like them, hence the odd features.  
  
Weaknesses: Germs, pollution... they're basically the same as humans  
  
How to kill them: See above.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
ANGELS aka Angels of Death iseeus alightus (heyconscious amideadius)  
  
Appearance: Tall and human looking. Usually wears a long black or white trench coat with a symbolically colored lining. Can often be found perching on tall buildings.  
  
Danger: None, unless they happen to be Angels of Death and you happen to be able to see them and you're not 1) another exile or 2) Neo. If they are assassins then the danger is off the scale.  
  
Abilities: Can "apparate" in the form of wind, smoke, or a small explosion. Super strength and other increased abilities, possibly the power of flight. Presumably invulnerable.  
  
What they were: Usually former controls such as Agents, etc. They absorb the "essence" and memories of the dying as a sort of energy source and to preserve the memories of the dead. Former Agents take this form because they want to understand humans better. Assassin Angels are viciously efficient and are known for their taunting abilities.  
  
Weaknesses: Unknown.  
  
How to kill them: Unknown.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
GHOSTS poltergeistsus horribleus  
  
Appearance: Varying heights, usually with albino appearance. Dress like they're going to a formal function such as a wedding or a mob funeral. Insanely desirable in spite of odd appearance and obvious danger.  
  
Danger: Very high, almost off the scale.  
  
Abilities: Invulnerable. Can "phase" and become a mist-like apparition, and when they do this they can pass through matter and heal any wounds.  
  
What they were: Programs in charge of weather, usually storms; hence the hazy, unstable appearance and personality.  
  
Weaknesses: Unknown: Can be shot, sliced, impaled, etc. but it all heals once they go into ghost form.  
  
How to kill them: Really unknown: If you can get close enough to cut off its head before it can phase... Maaaaaaybe. 


End file.
